poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Doraemon's Adventures of The Prince of Egypt
Doraemon's Adventures of The Prince of Egypt is an upcoming biblical film. It will appear in the near future. Plot In Ancient Egypt, Yocheved (Ofra Haza), a Hebrew mother, and her two children, Miriam and Aaron, watch as newborn Hebrew boys are taken and ruthlessly killed as ordered by Pharaoh Seti I (Patrick Stewart), who fears that an alarming increase in Hebrew slaves could lead to rebellion. Fearing for her own newborn son's safety, Yocheved places him in a basket afloat on the Nile River. Miriam follows the basket to the Pharaoh's palace and witnesses her baby brother safely adopted by Queen Tuya (Helen Mirren), who names him Moses. Twenty years later, Moses (Val Kilmer) and his brother Rameses II (Ralph Fiennes) are scolded by their father for accidentally destroying a temple during one of their youthful misadventures, though Moses tries to take the blame. That evening at a palace banquet, Seti, who wants to give Rameses the opportunity to prove that he is responsible, names him Prince Regent and gives him authority over Egypt's temples. As a tribute, the high priests Hotep (Steve Martin) and Huy (Martin Short) offer him the captive Tzipporah (Michelle Pfeiffer), and Rameses gives her to Moses. Moses debunks Tzipporah, and Rameses appoints him Royal Chief Architect. Later that night, Moses follows Tzipporah as she escapes from the palace and Moses runs into his siblings Miriam (Sandra Bullock) and Aaron (Jeff Goldblum). Miriam is overjoyed to see her brother again, but Aaron is fearful to watch the confrontation. Despite Aaron's attempts to protect his sister, Miriam tries to tell Moses about his past, but he refuses to listen. Miriam sings a song which is the same song that his mother sang to Moses as a baby. He then runs to the palace, still rejecting the truth of his past. The truth about his past is later confirmed by a nightmare, and finally by Seti himself. The next day, Moses accidentally pushes an Egyptian guard off the scaffolding of the temple when trying to stop him from whipping a Hebrew slave, and the guard falls to his death. Ashamed and confused, Moses flees into the desert in exile, despite Rameses' pleas to stay. While in the desert Moses defends a group of young girls from water brigands only to find out their older sister is Tzipporah, whom he helped escape from Egypt. Moses is welcomed into the tribe by Tzipporah's father Jethro (Danny Glover). After assimilating this new culture, Moses becomes a shepherd and marries Tzipporah. While chasing a stray lamb, Moses discovers a burning bush through which God instructs him to go back to Egypt and guide the Hebrew slaves to their promised land. God bestows Moses' shepherding staff with his power and promises that He will tell Moses what to say. Moses and Tzipporah return to Egypt, where Moses is happily greeted by Rameses, who is now Pharaoh. When Moses requests the Hebrews' release and changes his staff into an Egyptian cobra, to demonstrate his alliance with God, Hotep and Huy boastfully re-create this transformation, only to have their snakes eaten by Moses' snake. Rather than persuaded, a hardened Rameses doubles the Hebrews' workload. Moses and Tzipporah thereafter live with Miriam, who convinces Aaron and the other Hebrews to trust them. Later, Moses inflicts nine of the Plagues of Egypt, but Rameses refuses to relent despite each plague being worse than the one before. Moses prepares the Hebrews for the tenth and final plague, instructing them to sacrifice a lamb and mark the doorposts with the lamb's blood. That night, the final plague kills all the firstborn children of Egypt, including Rameses' son, while sparing those of the Hebrews. The next day, a grief-stricken Rameses finally gives Moses permission to free the Hebrews. The following morning, the Hebrews leave Egypt, led by Moses, Miriam, Aaron, and Tzipporah. At the Red Sea, they discover that Rameses is closely pursuing them with his army. Upon the arrival, Moses uses his staff to part the sea, while a fire blocks the army's way. The Hebrews cross the open sea bottom; and when the fire vanishes and the army gives chase, the water closes over the Egyptian soldiers, sparing Rameses alone. Thereafter Moses leads the Hebrews to Mount Sinai, where he receives the Ten Commandments. Trivia * Category:Doraemon's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Biblical times Category:Comedy-drama films Category:MRJOJOUK3